


Honeyed Moments

by We_deserve_rainbows



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Logan Patton and Virgil at the end tho, M/M, Nostalgia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, deceit is good, diarys, let Roman be happy, not as angst as the summary would have you believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_deserve_rainbows/pseuds/We_deserve_rainbows
Summary: Roman knew that he couldn't trust Deceit, none of them could. However that knowledge alone did nothing to stop his flattery and compliments from going straight to Romans ego, and those honeyed words also went to his heart.





	Honeyed Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is starting to grow on me!

Roman knew that he couldn't trust Deceit, none of them could. However that knowledge alone did nothing to stop his flattery and compliments from going straight to Romans ego, and those honeyed words also went to his heart. Roman occasionally talked to Deceit outside of videos, and, although he would never admit it to the other sides, he loved talking to the dishonest side. Deceit would talk for hours with Roman, gossiping and listening to Romans fanciful stories, and though he might seem the kind of person who would take advantage of Romans attention and trust for his own gain, he simply couldn't do it. That may have been his intention in the beginning, but he had since grown attached to Roman. He loved how Roman could carry on a conversation, jumping from story to story, enthusiastically telling him about his many adventures in the mind palace. 

“Hey Dee!” Roman exclaimed, running to the dishonest side, “I wanna show you something,” he said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his room. Deceit feigned displeasure at being suddenly dragged along with Roman but was only doing so to hide a blush. Deceit assumed the red coloring Romans cheeks was from excitement and not anything to do with him specifically, “I found one of Thomas’s old diarys from when he was in middle school and I was wondering if you would care to partake?” Roman finished dramatically, the smile he flashed at Deceit gleaming with elation. 

Deceit grinned back before playfully flirting, “I always do, my prince,” he pulled Roman into his own room at they sat down on the fanciful sides messily made bed. Roman looked up at Deceit, the enjoyment of reminiscing about Thomas’s past to fun to pass up. They both opened up the diary to see a statement about some girl thomas had a “crush” on, Roman playfully rolled his eyes and shoved Deceit with an easy smile on his face, “my doing, I’m sure,” Deceit teased, jokingly shoving Roman back.

“I’m sure it was,” Roman laughed, Deceit slung an arm around his shoulder casually, Roman’s face heated up and a touch-starved Roman leaned into Deceits comforting touch, “look!” Roman exclaimed, still pressed into deceits side, “It’s me,” he pointed ecstatically at Thomas’s enthusiastic description of something that has happened in his drama class. The two sides spent the better part of two hours reminiscing and laughing, always keeping some form of physical contact, whether it be holding hands or full on wrapping their arms around one another, as if afraid to lose each other. When they were done looking at the diary they began their ritual of gossiping whenever they saw each other. 

“And then,” Roman gasped, as if reliving the moment reinjured him, “he THREW a piece of paper at my EYE!”, he dramatically huffed, draping himself over Deceits lap. Deceit looked down at Roman in mild amusement, petting his hair softly.

“He didn't!” Deceit exclaimed, shock dripping off of his words. Roman threw up his hands in exasperation at Logan, “But he DID Dee!” Roman still sounded so done to Deceit that he thought it best not to ask for too many details. “So what’s going on in your circle?” Roman asked, genuine curiosity in his voice, Deceit waved his hand and rolled his eyes.

“Their usual nonsense,” Deceit scoffed, “it's always the same with my ‘friends’,” Deceit concluded. Roman ,who was still draped languidly over his lap, gave a sympathetic hum and them whined when Deceit gently pushed him off of his lap, “I’m sorry my prince, I must return to my room,” he smiled tenderly at Roman, “plus, you wouldn't want your friends to see you with me,” Deceit added, his words tinting his smile in a slightly sadder light. 

Roman walked Deceit out of his room and just before Deceit opened the door and left he called out, “Dee, wait,” Deceit turned to face Roman and before the courage could die Roman took the other side’s face in his hands and presses a sweet kiss to Deceits lips. Deceit’s eyes widened in surprise before melted into the kiss. Roman took the hands down to hold Deceits and whispered a barely audible, “goodbye,” into Deceits lips. 

When Roman went to breakfast with the light sides in the morning he couldn't keep a blush off of his cheeks and a smile off of his face. It was so noticeable that Virgil snickered at him from behind his hand and Logan raised a questioning eyebrow at him over his coffee. Patton had no idea why Roman was so happy but he was more than content to be happy with him, and you have no idea how happy Roman is.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m not really used to writing Roman, tell me what you think!


End file.
